


To Infinity and Beyond

by killingmesoftly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/killingmesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's my teacher and I'm his student."</p>
<p>"I'm his teacher and he's my student."</p>
<p>"We've loved each other. One unfortunate event pulls us closer. We're lovers now and we're having a peaceful life. But this is the peace before a storm. Will we be able to survive the storm?"</p>
<p>"I certainly hope so..."</p>
<p>"Me too..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

I was a normal guy who had a normal life with a normal routine. In short, I was boring. Was. That’s the word because ever since that one day when I spoke with a certain student, I—even my life and feelings—have been everything but normal.  
I am Percy Jackson. 24 years old and I’ll tell you how I got hooked up with a certain ghost boy.

I am a P.E. teacher and basketball coach in an academy here in Manhattan. In the two years that I’ve been here, I’ve had a certain student who doesn’t really act like my student. In our class, he doesn’t wear his uniform. He just wears black shirt, black skinny jeans, black army shoes and eyeliner. His hair stuck out everywhere as if it hasn’t seen the barber or a comb for a few years.  
He was so quiet as if he wanted to be invisible. That was impossible, of course. Because of his mysterious aura, the girls became more attracted to him than most of the guys.  
That day, I made a huge mistake.  
I didn’t know what came to my mind that day but I asked him to stay behind after our class. He didn’t say something. He just sat on his normal place—at the corner of the gym.  
“Hey” I said as I knelt on one knee in front of him. “Don’t you have any uniform?”  
“None, sir.” He answered without looking at me.  
His voice was so quiet I had to lean closer to him so I could hear him and by doing so, I smelled an intoxicating scent—the scent of pine and cherries combined. “Do you need financial help or something?”  
“No, sir.”  
I don’t know why but his emotionless answers infuriate me. I want to wipe off that emotionlessness from his face. “You have to participate in my class, you know.” I sounded impatient.  
He didn’t answer. He looked at me with those dark eyes that don’t seem to have any emotion.  
I sighed in defeat. “Fine.” I said as I stood up. “But you have to participate in my class from tomorrow on or I’ll have to fail you.”  
I left him alone and went home but when I was at my apartment, I can’t seem to remove him from my mind. His scent has been stuck in my sense of smell. Stupid boy…. The look on his eyes had left me undefended. I felt so exposed because of them.

The next day, he was already wearing his uniform. He even played with his classmates but it was obvious that he was having a hard time with the volleyball so I had to teach him how to serve.  
“Here, let me help you with that.” I said as I took the ball from him. “Basic serving is from below. You toss the ball just as high as your head or maybe lower then hit it from below.”  
I showed him how and gave him another ball. “Now, you try it.”  
He did and he still didn’t get it so I stood behind him, held his cold hands and moved his arms like he was some kind of a robot. I felt him stiffen when my body pressed against his but I didn’t pay attention. I wasn’t doing anything anyway. “You get it now?” I asked as I let go of him.  
“Y-yes… T-thank you, sir.” He said but he didn’t even look at me.

His reactions towards me didn’t change until one day, while I was in line at the canteen, I saw him sitting at the loser’s table but he wasn’t eating. He didn’t even have any food. I ordered food for two which, of course, got the attention of the other students and the chef himself.  
“Hey, let’s eat!” I told him as I sat in front of him. “Here. Eat with me.”  
“Thank you.” He whispered and started eating quietly. And after we ate, he left.  
That routine continued the next day and the next and the next. Nothing really went on between us. Just a teacher feeding his student every school day.  
One Sunday night, though, while I was watching one of the shows on TV without paying much attention to it coz my mind was on the boy who had been haunting my dreams and who has been effortlessly capturing my heart. Gosh! What am I, a hormone-crazed teenager?  
The doorbell rang and I was forced to stand and get it. There, he stood with a black back pack on his back. Without a word, I stepped aside and let him in. He sat on my couch while clutching his bag against his chest.  
I fed him and while he was eating like he hadn’t eaten in days, I saw the bruises and cuts on his arms. I felt a tight pull in my gut like I wanted to murder somebody but I didn’t say anything.  
After he ate, I take my first-aid kit plus a huge bowl with warm water and towel and started taking care of his wounds. His arms where covered in Band-Aids when I was done.  
“Any more wounds that needed tending?” I asked.  
He stood up. I was shocked when he started stripping off his clothes until he was standing with only his briefs. His whole body was covered with welts, bruises, cuts and even burns from cigarettes. I felt even angrier but I kept my mouth shut. I tended to him like I would to a wounded puppy.  
“There! All done!” I said with exaggerated sigh. His body was covered with Band-Aids and bandages. I gave him one of my shirts that was obviously too big for him but he thanked me nonetheless.  
We lay in bed quietly that night. He was just right beside me, snoring lightly. He must have been tired. I was aware of the anger simmering inside me. Whoever did this to Nico shall pay. Nobody would get away from hurting Nico di Angelo.


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was his student. I wanted to be invisible but he saw me. I am Nico di Angelo, the guy who wanted him all to myself.

I was just his student who wanted to be invisible. I never liked school. I only go to school for two reasons; 1. I have to escape from my abusive father and 2. My PE teacher, Percy Jackson has been driving me crazy. One day without seeing him feels like a year without breathing to me.  
That day when he came to talk to me, I was so nervous that I was barely able to answer his questions. My heart thumped in my chest like crazy. I tried so hard not to show it to my teacher and for me, I did a pretty good job.  
He has been the reason for my sleepless nights. He doesn't know but I had always watched him. I hear only his voice. I see only him. My heart would beat really hard when he is in the same room as I am.  
The day after he talked to me, I wore my uniform and tried to participate but the cursed volleyball was driving me crazy! And without noticing, the oh-so-hot Mr. Jackson was already behind me.  
“Here, let me help you with that.” he said as he took the ball from me. “Basic serving is from below. You toss the ball just as high as your head or maybe lower then hit it from below.”  
He showed me how and gave me another ball. “Now, you try it.”  
I did and I still didn't get it. Gosh! What a wimp! I was shocked when he stepped behind me and held my hands on either of his. I stiffened. I wish he didn't feel that. I can smell his scent—a combination of the ocean and musk. I can feel his warmth against my body.  
He moved my arms like I was some kind of robot.  
“You get it now?” he asked as he let me go.  
“Y-yes… T-thank you, sir.” I stuttered without looking at him. I can feel that my face was burning. I wish he didn't see that.  
I went home that night with a smile on my face. I didn't even care that much when my father took a shot at my gut. I felt the pain but the pain quickly ebbed. I slept with a not-so-innocent dream that night.  
I dreamed that he was whispering on my ear; wrapping his strong arms around me from behind. He held me tight against him and I reveled in it. His warm lips were on my nape; marking it, tasting it. I moaned and whispered his name “Percy…”  
I was yanked out of the dream by the sudden harsh pull on my hair. I screamed.  
My father made me look up to him. “So I see you’re flirting with other guys now, slut.” He punched me on the gut. That’s what he does. He never puts any mark on my face. It’ll raise questions after all. “Remember, kid, as long as you’re under my roof, you’re mine.”  
He ripped off my clothes like they’re paper. He started abusing my body. He rammed into me in hard and painful ways. I’m used to it but the pain was unbearable. I stifled my screams by biting on my lip. I could hear his shallow breathing as he moved on top of me. I can feel his manhood moving inside me. I can see his closed eyes as he brought his own self to bliss.  
I hate this man. I wish he was dead.

He hadn't fed me since he had heard me say Mr. Jackson’s name two days before and I’m starving. I sat at the loser’s table in the canteen without any food. I just stared at the marks on the table. One mark said “School sucks”.  
“Hey, let’s eat!” I don’t know how and why but Mr. Jackson suddenly showed up in front of me. “Here. Eat with me.” He said as he put a tray of food in front of me. He had ordered food for two.  
I gulped. I was really starving. “Thank you.” I answered. I don’t even know if he heard me or what but I ate. I filled my empty stomach. I didn't care about the weird looks my schoolmates had thrown towards us. All I cared about was to be able to fill my growling stomach. Who are they to judge anyway?  
After I ate, I left without a word. I might have seemed rude to him but he didn't react. I went straight to the comfort room and smiled like crazy in one of the cubicles. Yup. I’m crazy about Percy Jackson. I am. I admit. Who would not fall in love with a hot guy who has black hair, green eyes and cool attitude anyway? He may be a little slow at times but he’s intelligent in his own way.

He fed me again the next day and the next and the next. One night, my father came home drunk--again. He abused me physically. He used his leather belt and fists on me. When he started molesting me again, I didn't know where my strength came from but I punched him on the face and ran away with only my backpack and the clothes on my back. I went to the only place I know where I can be safe aside from school—Mr. Jackson’s place.  
I've known where he had lived ever since the day I stalked him. Yeah, I really stalked him. That's how crazy I am about him. I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer it without really expecting such results. It’s Saturday after all. Maybe he’s got a hot date. Maybe he went to his parents’ house. Maybe….  
The door opened and revealed a handsome guy wearing a pair of under-the-sea-designed pajamas. My heart stammered in my chest that I was afraid he’ll hear it.  
He silently stepped aside and let me in. He fed me. He didn't say anything at all and that just made me more jittery. After I ate, he brought out his first aid kit, a large bowl of water and towel.  
I flinched. So he had noticed my bruises, huh?  
He wiped my arms with the towel and warm water first before he put medicine on my wounds and bruises. I was covered with Band-Aids when he was done.  
“Any more wounds that needed tending?” he asked.  
I didn't want to bother him anymore but the welts in my body are starting to hurt. I removed my dirty and tattered shirt and my worn pants to show him my bruise-and-wounds-and-welts-and-burns-covered body.  
He didn't say anything. He just cleaned the wounds up and tended them and after that, well, I looked like a mummy.  
“There! All done!” he said.  
He gave me a shirt—maybe it’s his coz it was too big for me. I was about to suggest that I take the couch when he told me that I can sleep beside him. Is he an idiot? Why would he trust a kid like me? What if I was a cold-hearted killer and killed him in his own home?  
It only took me a few seconds to fall asleep beside him. I was engulfed by the scent of ocean and musk combined. His scent.  
I thought I wouldn't get any nightmares that night and boy, was I wrong! I dreamed of my father abusing me. Punching me, burning my flesh with his cigarette, raping me. I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than I was. I can feel him sitting on my stomach and holding my arms. I fought back. “Let go of me you bastard!” I screamed.  
“Nico! Nico di Angelo!” I heard him say.  
Weird. Why is his voice so smooth? Why is the hand holding my arms so gentle? And his weight on my stomach, why is it not crushing the wind out of me? I opened my eyes. At first, I saw him. My father. He was not wearing his shirt which means that he’s sexually abusing me again and I started fighting but he simply called my name.  
“Nico… calm down, it’s me. It’s Percy.”  
I blinked and saw him. Mr. Jackson. His face was calm. He looked down at me with understanding. His eyes were so green… green as the ocean… it made me calm. “Mr. Jackson…” I said. My voice sounded hoarse.  
“Water. I’ll get water for you. Stay put.” He said as he let go of me and ran out of the room.  
I had just realized he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. I felt my face burn.  
When he came back, he was holding a pitcher of water and a glass. “Here.” He poured water to the glass and gave it to me. “You scared the schist out of me.”  
I gratefully drank the cool water. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out.”  
He smiled at me. “No worries. Piper also has those times.”  
When I heard the name, an invisible arrow shot straight to my heart. It was worse than the bruises and wounds in my body. “So you actually have a girlfriend, huh? You’re so ugly I thought nobody would dare have you as a boyfriend.” I said with a forced laugh.  
“Me? Ugly? I prefer sassy. The reason why I don’t have a girlfriend is, well…. Nowhere to be found.” He said with a laugh. “And Piper isn't my girlfriend. She’s my step sister.”  
“Oh. Sorry. So no one really has the guts to get you as a boyfriend, huh? Poor you.” I laughed genuinely.  
“Come, time to sleep.” He said as he lay on the bed beside me. “Want to cuddle?”  
I blinked. I thought he was kidding but his face was so serious that I blushed. Thankfully, the only light switched on was the table lamp. “Uhm… would that be okay?”  
“Of course. What’s the problem? Scared of me?”  
I rolled my eyes and lay down beside him. My head was on his upper arm but my back was facing him. I didn't want him to see my red face.  
He moved and I was shocked when his arm wrapped itself around my torso. “As long as you’re with me, Nico, nobody will hurt you.” He whispered.  
I lay awake in his arms. I could feel his warm breath. I could hear his silent snore and it just lulled me to sleep. I felt safe in his arms. I felt like I belonged there.


	3. PERCY: Sharing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico needs some stuff so I'm giving him my old stuff. So yeah, my life has started to turn.

The next day, I woke up with Nico already gone beside me. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I yawned hugely. It’s Sunday and I’m supposed to stay home and do some of the paper works needed to be done but a different plan popped out of my mind.

He was in the kitchen, wearing only my shirt (which was barely covering his pale, smooth thighs and legs) and an apron which made him look like a wife. I shook the idea off my head. This is a sixteen-year old kid we are talking about! And he’s my student! I’ll get fired! I can’t possibly go around thinking of having him as a wife!

“Good morning.” I greeted as I went to the fridge to fish out my box of milk only to find it empty. “Urgh…”

“Mr. Jackson, you’ll have to go to the grocery to buy more supplies too. Eggs, Flour and such. And double it coz I don’t have any plan on going back home just yet.” Nico said as he flicked his wrist and sent the egg on the pan flying and ending up on the plate on his other hand.

“Well, since you’re already welcoming yourself here, why don’t we just start calling each other by first names? Call me Percy, Nico.” I said as I leaned on the counter behind him.

He turned around to face me. “Hmmm… Okay… Percy, I don’t want to go to school anymore. I’ll just go and find a job.”

“Do you want me to kick you out of this apartment now?” Seriously, what is this kid thinking?

He looked at me with his dark eyes. “How would I be able to pay the rent, the food and help you if I don’t get a job?” he asked and his voice was steadily rising.

I suppressed the urge to smile. The fighter inside him is slowly showing up. At least, he's not as emotionless as I first thought. “You don’t have to worry about that for now. I’ll handle it.”

“But I _don’t_ want you to handle it. I can support myself!” he was stubborn. His eyes burned with annoyance and that just—call me sick or what—made me more excited. “I don’t want to be anybody’s burden!”

“Okay, what about this? You know how to cook, I see.” I said matter-of-factly as I looked around the already-so-clean kitchen. “And you can also clean.”

“So what?”

“You’re hired. You are now my new housekeeper, cook and nanny. I’ll pay you, of course. Food and shelter are free.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Why do I have a feeling that sooner or later, I’d love to bury a ten-inch knife in your chest?”

I laughed. “Maybe the same reason why I feel like I’m gonna regret having that deal with you.”

He smiled slightly. “Okay. You have to let me borrow some of your stuff though. I don’t have anything with me.”

“Maybe we can check out my parents’ place. My mom would’ve kept my old stuff in my old room. That would save us money.”

He looked like he thought about it. “Okay.”

 

We went to my mom’s house. She’s now staying with her new husband, Tristan McLean, the ever so famous actor who played some Greek roles in the movies.

“Percy!” my mom exclaimed as she embraced me tightly. I suddenly felt guilty for not visiting her often.

“Mom…” I said affectionately as I embraced her back. “I brought a friend of mine. We’re here to get my old stuff.”

My mom welcomed Nico as if they’ve known each other for a long time. As usual, Tristan wasn’t home. “I have blue cookies, honey. I’ll bring some in your room, okay?” she said as we were ascending the stairs.

“Blue cookies?” Nico asked with a raised eye brow. “My mom and I are kinda weird because of the blue food that we love.” I explained.

We were on the top of the stairs when a shriek almost pierced my eardrums and a life-sized doll jumped me; wrapping her long, milky legs around my waist and her smooth arms around my neck. I couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out of my throat.

“Hey, Pipes.” I said to my step-sister. Piper is just like a life-sized doll for me.

“You rarely visit, you dumb-ass!” she said with a pout. Like me, Piper had grown up with only one parent around. Her mother left when she was born thus leaving her with her father who barely has the time to raise her on his own.

“Come on, get off me. I don’t want my student thinking that I have a girlfriend of some sort.”

Piper, Tristan McLean’s only daughter, is a few years younger than I am. She acts really childishly around me since we had grown up together through the summer camp we both attended since we were kids. She smiled at Nico. “Hi, I’m Piper McLean.” She said as she extended her hand for Nico.

“Nico di Angelo.” Nico said as he accepted Piper’s hand and shook it.

“So, where are you headed to?” I asked. Piper had grown more beautifully over the years which made me ask myself why I hadn’t liked her in any way except sisterly. She's kind of boyish but that time, she wore a pink skirt with white top and a pair of open-toed sandals.

“I’ve got a date.”

I raised my eyebrow. “With whom?”

“Oh, come on, bro! you don’t need to know everything about me. I’ll give you an update after I’d made the idiot kiss me, okay?” she said as she kissed my cheek and hurried off.

I sighed. I'd just realized that Piper and I are finally having the lives of our own. She's building her own foundation the same as I had built mine. I opened the door of my room and found that it’s extremely clean. Mom’s work, of course. I like this better than what my room was when I was twelve in Gabe Ugliano’s apartment. Gabe was my mom’s jerk of an ex-husband. He always kept my room dirty in his own disgusting ways.

“Your room is pretty cool.” Nico said as he sat on the bed. He looked amazed by the stuff in my room which were the typical stuff a teenager would have; a television, a play station, some gadgets.

“I think my old clothes might fit you.” I said as I dug clothes from my walk-in closet.

The door opened and my mom came in with a tray of blue cookies and blue lemon juice. “Feel at home, Nico, my dear.” I heard her say.

“Thanks, madam.” Nico answered which made my mother giggle. Yup, of course that would make her happy. Who calls her 'Madam' anyway?

“What a nice, young man.” Mom said as she left my room.

“Have some cookies while I dig up my old stuff.” I said from inside the walk-in closet.

“These are good.” I heard Nico say.

“Yup, they are.” I replied.

“Does your mom always make stuff like this?” he asked.

“Pretty much.” I got out of the closet with a huge box in my arms. I put it down on the floor next to Nico. “These should fit you. They’re my stuff from when I was fourteen to sixteen.”

“Your mom doesn’t throw them away?” he said as if it's the weirdest thing that had ever done before.

“Why should she?” I asked as I opened the box. "I'm her only kid. Of course, she treasures my stuff."

 

When we went home, we had to take a cab for the three huge boxes of stuff we took from mom’s place.

After putting the stuff in my apartment, we went to the grocery to shop for our supplies. It looked like Nico knew what to get and what not to so I let him do the stuff while I just pushed the cart after him. I took stuff that I want to have. He looked so serious differentiating two tomatoes that looked exactly the same to me that it made him cute. I had fun watching him that it was nothing to me that I paid 120 dollars for the stuff he chose.

On the walk home, I realized one thing. I haven’t had this much fun in my life before. Even with Annabeth… Annabeth is… never mind.

“Piper, she’s like your step-sister, right?” Nico suddenly asked.

“Yeah. We were friends even before my mother married her father."

“I think that’s nice.” He said.

“Yeah, it is.” I wanted to ask him about his family but I felt like that zone is a not so comfortable for him.

“I like your mom.” He said. “She’s really nice.”

I smiled proudly. “That’s my mom for you. She’ll do everything for her family.”

“What about your dad? What happened to him?”

That zone was also uncomfortable for me but I answered, “Let’s just say that he’s not allowed to visit us.”

Nico looked at me confusedly but didn’t ask any further. “My mom left us when I was still a baby.” He said quietly.

I didn’t say anything. I waited for him to tell the story.

“She left me and my sister in the hands of our drunkard stepfather who abused us repeatedly.” I looked at Nico but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. “Three years ago, Bianca, my sister went to school—or so my stepdad said—and never came back. I never saw her again. Maybe she ran away. Maybe she got lost. Maybe something happened. I don’t know.”

We kept walking until we arrived at my apartment. He was quiet while he was unpacking the boxes from my mom’s house and I was unpacking the groceries. I didn’t know how to react to the things he had said. I didn’t expect him to trust me with such information about himself.


	4. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had found a friend named Nico. Why did I befriend him? Haha. I don't really know. Maybe because we're both weird?

I always thought that Nico di Angelo was weird. He was always so quiet like he was trying to be invisible. He was intelligent. (That came from me who is not so brilliant with my academics and stuff) I always saw him writing and solving complicated problems in his notes. He has this dark aura that encloses him that could either draw people in or away from him.

“Hey!” I said as I sat beside him in our class. He was scribbling something in his notes again. Gosh! This kid should be chained for being a geek!

He looked up at me like I was some kind of an alien. “Hi.” He said quietly.

“You know me, right?” I asked just to make sure coz, well, he doesn't really seem to care about us as his classmates.

“Leo Valdez, 16 years old. Good at making and tinkering with stuff. Not so athletic. Not so brilliant. Not so—”

“Okay, I get it!” I stopped him with my face flaring up. “Gosh! Now you’ve made me feel bad with myself.” He should be hanged!

He laughed. It was kinda cool hearing him laugh. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“Nah…. It’s cool.” I said. I shrugged.

“So, do you need something from me?” he asked. He parted his bangs that covered his eyes.

“Not really. I just thought that maybe you and I can be friends.”

He raised his eyebrow. “You… want to be friends with me?”

“Well, yeah. You’re cool and you’re also like me.”

“Like you in what way?” his face was really confused which made him cuter than ever.

“You also like guys, right?” I felt my face burn at the confession/question. I don't know how or why I said that but i had the feeling that I'll die if I steeped at the wrong place with this kid.

His face still looked confused until he managed to make a poker face. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

I bit my lip. “Is that so? I’m sorry. I just thought that…” I so wanted to whine and pout in front of him that I didn't realize I was already doing so.

He sighed. “No, I don’t like men in general. I just have a certain guy in my mind.” he said exasperatedly. “Stop looking at me like that just to make me feel guilty.”

I beamed. “Really? Me too! Like he’s super hot and handsome!”

That was the day Nico and I became friends. We didn’t tell each other who the guy we were in love with that time.

 

PE is like the worst subject for me. What with the running around kicking and/or passing balls and such. It just drives me crazy. Plus, that one guy who actually got my attention is in the office. He doesn’t teach PE. Besides, I am not athletic.

“Valdez!” I heard Mr. Jackson call me but I just sighed.

Somebody punched my shoulder. I looked at the person with a ready glare but it was Nico so I smiled at him. “Hey, buddy.” I said.

“Mr. Jackson calls for you.” He said.

I had just noticed that his aura wasn’t so dark anymore. It felt like his pitch black aura became... uh... what's a little lighter than black? Gray? Yeah, his aura has become gray.

“Oh, okay.”

“Get in the court.” Mr. Jackson said. He glared at me without any particular reason aside from, well, my slacking off, maybe.

We were playing basketball that time.

I sighed as I got to the court. Basketball sucks. I can't possibly hold a ball while running! Much less dribbling!

“Di Angelo, in Valdez’s team.” Mr. Jackson completed our line up.

 

I didn’t expect Nico to know how to play basketball since he _sucked_ at volleyball. He was really good at basketball. He knew when and how to shoot a ball. He knew whom to pass the ball to. We ended the game with a score of 32-12. The game only lasted for 15 minutes.

“Great job, di Angelo!” Mr. Jackson patted Nico’s head and Nico actually smiled! Well, wow, right?

I don’t know if I was the only one who noticed but Holy Hades! He really looked handsome when he smiled!

“Nice game, Nico!” our classmates told Nico when we were already in the locker room.

“You rock, dude!” I said as I removed my sweat-soaked shirt and threw it into my locker.

“Thanks.” Nico replied. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing? Did you hear how the girls went crazy for you?”

“I don’t really care.”

I sighed. “Yeah, handsome fellas do not care about girls screaming their name. I wish some of them would scream my name too. Like they'd join Team Leo blah, blah, blah... In my dreams.”

“You’re pretty good, you know.”

“If you’re saying that to make me feel better, thank you.”

Nico didn’t say anything. He went and took a shower.

 

“Is it true?” I asked him when we were in the library. So I had to tag with him when he goes to the library coz if not, it would be pretty hard for me to find him again. He moves like a snake! So silent!

“What is?” he asked back without looking up from his Greek book. (Seriously, who reads Greek books?)

“That you stay with Mr. Jackson.”

“Yeah. He took me in. I’m like his kid now.”

I laughed. “That’s weird. Mr. Jackson is too young to be your dad.”

“Oh, well… he feeds me and he doesn’t hurt me so I think he’s pretty cool.”

“Uhmm… okay.”

I looked up at the two figures coming our way and my heart dropped to my stomach. Mr. Jackson was walking with the oh-so-handsome love of my life, Mr. Jason Grace. I looked at Nico for help (coz, well, I was really panicking. I'm not really good with handling Mr. Grace. It's either I piss him off or it's the other way around) but he was too engrossed with his book to notice.

“di Angelo.” Mr. Jackson said as he sat beside Nico.

Mr. Grace sat next to me and draped his arm on the back of my chair casually. I could feel my face burning beneath the poker face I tried so hard to put on.

“Hmmm…?” Nico hummed without looking up.

“Nothing.” Mr. Jackson said as he opened his own book and notebook. He started reading and writing.

I opened the book in front of me and pretended to read.

“What are you reading, Valdez?” Mr. Grace asked as he leaned to look at the book I was holding.

“U-uhmm…” my mind raced about what I should say. I cannot understand a thing that is written in the book! What language was it?

“Leo, could you please give me that book?” Nico said with his dark eyes fixated on me like he knew what was going on. “Go get your own.”

I took that as a cue and stood. “Y-yeah, you’re right. Sorry for taking this.” I gave him the book and hurried off. I could feel my heart stammering in my chest. _Calm down! Stop it!_ I wanted to scream at it but, of course, I’d look like a complete idiot if I did that.

I reached a shelf where they displayed the books about the greatest builders in history. One of the books got my attention. _Archimedes’ Spheres_. I took it and went back to our table, not really caring if Mr. Grace was still seated on the chair next to mine. I sat and read. I felt my imagination going whack. I imagined myself doing all those amazing stuff.

I knew in myself that I can do them. I can make them. My hands started to do their usual _tap-tap-tap_ when I got excited.

I was so engrossed by the book that I didn’t realize the time until I felt somebody tap my head.

“What?” I growled.

“Whoa! Chill! I just wanted to inform you that it’s already late.” Mr. Grace said with his arms raised in an I-give-up gesture.

“Time to go home, Leo.” Nico said. His books were nowhere to be found so I guessed that he had put them back.

“Okay.” I put the book back.

The four of us—Mr. Jackson, Mr. Grace, Nico and I—walked home together until we arrived at the crossroad that separated our ways. Mr. Jackson and Nico went left while I and Mr. Grace went right.

“So you like building stuff?” Mr. Grace asked. I don’t know if he was really interested or he simply wanted to start a conversation.

“Yeah. The scraps have their own potential if only they are handled by the right people.” I answered.

That night, I wanted to thank Nico for giving me the opportunity to have a small talk with Mr. Grace without any of us getting pissed.


	5. Percy: I am screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be sexually frustrated plus the kid won't leave me alone with those eyes of his... I am screwed.

He was improving day by day and it brought happiness to me. He doesn’t look so tired anymore. He’s not so thin now too. His pale skin is just like as always but still, he looked better now. He’s been eating a lot. He’s been participating in class and best of all, he has a friend now.

Leo Valdez sure is pretty weird. At first, I actually thought that he liked Nico (which made me quite jealous and afraid because, duh, Leo is Nico's age and most kids go for their own age) but the more that I saw them together, the more that my feeling says otherwise. He didn’t like Nico. He liked somebody else.

“That kid is intelligent.” Jason told me while we were in our favorite club one late afternoon. It’s our daily end-of-class routine. We’ve been doing this for the past two years. He’s my pal. We came from the same camp when we were kids so we’re like brothers.

“What kid?” I asked even though I already know who he was talking about. He knew about my feelings for Nico di Angelo as much as I know about his feelings towards Leo Valdez.

“Nico di Angelo.”

“Hmmm…. That kid sucks in PE.” I said; referring to Jason’s preferred boy, Leo.

I saw him flinch. “Tsk. Be quiet, Jackson.” He said without really meaning it.

I smirked. Jason is a tough nut to crack but when faced with Leo Valdez, he’s nothing. Just like me, he got cheated on. Hazel Levesque left him hanging in front of the altar. She had run away with his best man, Frank Zhang.

“Those kids will both get us in trouble if ever. You know that.” I told him.

“I’m aware of that.” Jason answered seriously. “But I’m not the one who’s half-screwed here.”

I rolled my eyes. He’s been going on with that ever since Nico moved in with me. I’m half-screwed because I won’t be able to lay my hands on the kid and I won’t be able to date anybody too because, technically, I’m a single parent who needs to take care of his young son. Gods forbid!

“I’ve found out who his step father is.” Jason said as he finished his shot.

I felt my blood boil. I’d asked Jason to investigate about Nico’s family. “And?”

“You might not want to know who he is.” Jason said.

“Just say it.” I said exasperatedly.

“Gabe Ugliano.”

I stood up so suddenly that the table rattled. “I’m going home.”

 

I found Nico sprawled on the floor, playing with the play station.

“Hey, Percy.” He said without even looking up. “Dinner is on the table. I haven’t eaten yet though.”

Before I could even register what I was doing, I scooped Nico up and embraced him. I knew he was confused but he embraced me back while tapping my shoulder as if trying to console me.

“What’s happened?” he asked. He had let go of the joystick.

I sat down on the floor with him straddling my lap. I pushed his dark hair away from his dark eyes. “Who hurt you?” I asked.

His eyes grew wide and he tried to mask it with a laugh but I knew. I knew the answer.

“Tell me.” I said. “Tell me who hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s not here. You won’t let him hurt me. You promised.” He said.

“It matters. He hurt you and he should be punished for that.”

Nico shook his head. “No. I deserve a peaceful life and that life is what you are giving me right now. I don’t want to jeopardize this life just because of Gabe Ugliano.”

At that moment, I want to lock Nico in the house and go and kill Ugliano but I thought about what Nico had said. I’m giving him a peaceful life. He deserves that.

I was so off in my thinking that the feeling of having a pair of soft, warm lips on mine took five seconds to register and when it did, Nico was already staring at me.

“I like you. You won’t get me off of you. Deal with it.” He said in a bossy tone. His hands were clamped behind my neck.

I didn’t know what to say. To get off with the awkward feeling I was having, I pushed him off my lap and stood. “Let’s eat dinner.” Before I totally left, I looked at him and said, “Don’t get me wrong, Nico. I’m not rejecting you but for now, I want you to act like my son. I want you to stand for yourself and when I am good enough, if you still want me, I’ll take you and love you for the rest of my life. I swear on River Styx.”

He flinched when I said the infamous river of the Underworld.

 

Starting that day, not one day did he not kiss me before we get out of the house and before we sleep. It had become a natural occurrence that I stopped thinking about it after a week or so.

“So how screwed are you?” Jason teased me one time when he was in the gym while our class was going on. The kids were playing badminton.

“More than half-screwed.” I answered miserably.

Jason laughed so hard that every one of my students looked at us. “What? Are you three-fourth screwed?”

Gods of Olympus! I want to slam this asshole to the ground!

Leo Valdez came to me which shut Jason up. “Mr. Jackson, Nico is being hit on by the guys over there.”

I blinked, totally confused. “Huh?”

“Nico. Is. Being. Hit. On.”

My brain completely shut down that I hadn’t realized I was staring at the curly kid.

“Mr. Jackson?” Nico’s voice snapped me out of it. His eyes pierced through my soul.

“Yes?” I breathed.

“Could you please stop those guys from coming after me?” he said it without any enthusiasm. His eyes were so serious I was afraid I could go down my knees.

“Di Angelo, chill. They just want to hang out with you!” Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders.

My blood boiled. I looked at Jason with the get-your-hands-off-him-if-you-don’t-want-to-die look which seemed to work coz the blonde removed his arm off Nico. “Stuff like that, di Angelo, are simple. Just tell them off properly. No fights, though.”

Nico raised one of his eyebrows. “Okay.”

He turned on his heel and left.

Leo just stared at me. “You’re quite slow, Mr. Jackson, aren’t you?”

I looked at Leo confusedly who only shook his head in exasperation and mumbled as he left.

Jason looked at me.

“What?” I glared at him.

“Nothing. You’re like four-fifth screwed now.” He said before he left.


	6. Nico: My Pain, His Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a great time with him. for the first time in years, i feel like i really have a family. i thought nothing's gonna ruin my happiness. heck, was i wrong!

My life has become normal for the past two months that I’ve been with Percy. I was happy with my life for the very first time in a long time. I thought it would last. Heck! I was wrong.

I was on my way home when a hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to a dark alley. I tried to fight back but the person dragging me was way stronger than I was.

He slammed me on the wall and slammed his fist on my gut, making me gasp for breath painfully. “Hey, kid. Miss me?” Gabe Ugliano asked.

I could smell his stinky breath and the sweat dripping off his hair. Shit! I forgot about this bastard. “What’s up, jerk?” I sounded pretty tough which made me proud of myself. “I totally forgot about you.”

He put his huge hand around my neck and squeezed. “Seems like you’ve sharpened your tongue, kid.”

I smirked. “Not really. Maybe it’s because your brain is still as dull as ever, Gabe.”

A fist slammed itself on my gut again. i screamed. Heck. It was painful. My saliva dripped off my mouth. i could feel the lunch i just had climbing up my throat, threatening to burst out. I was feeling really sick.  _Percy..._ I called in my mind. Weird... I was never emotionally or physically dependent on anybody except for Bianca before. Right now, I want Percy to come and save me.  _Percy..._

Gabe lifted me off my feet and slammed his fist on my gut again.

“Damn you.” I gasped.

“Same goes to you, slut.” He spat.

I gritted my teeth. “Go to fucking Tartarus, Gabe.”

“You can go first.”

I saw him bring out his pocket knife. Damn it! He’s going to kill me then and there. I had to fight back. My feet seemed to have mind. They flailed and slammed themselves on Gabe’s crotch. He bent in pain. Damn, that felt good! I kicked him again before I ran for my dear life.

I was only a few meters from home when he was able to catch up to me. Amazingly, even with his fat-covered body, he was fast. Or maybe I was just too slow? I didn't even give a dam anymore. I knew he was going to kill me.

“PERCY!” I screamed as Gabe grabbed me again.

I fought back but I stopped when I felt my head slam on the asphalt. My thoughts stopped. My eyesight blanked. My body felt numb.

I heard screams and grunts. Gabe’s weight on me was suddenly gone. What’s happening? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn’t see anything. Have I gone blind? I did but only for a few minutes. I felt myself faint. When I wake up maybe it will be done.

 

I woke up with a start. Percy pushed me back down. “What? What? What?” I asked as my hands balled into fists. I was ready to punch him without even knowing why I should hit him.

“Stop. Stop fighting.” He said gently. I felt him caress my hair. “Please calm down.”

I calmed down a bit and looked at his eyes. I took a deep breath and spoke. “What happened to Gabe?” I asked.

“He’s gone now. No need to worry.” I don’t know why but his tone felt cold and merciless.

“What happened to him?” I asked again.

He turned his back on me and left the room.

I grunted when I tried to get up. My head was still spinning. I felt like my skull had been cracked or something. I realized that my clothes were different from the clothes I was wearing before the Gabe incident. I slowly tried to stand up and follow him. He was in the kitchen, preparing something. “What did you do?” I asked. I will never forgive myself if Percy ever became a criminal just for me. (Even thought t kind made me happy)

“I didn’t do anything.” He said seriously. “I wasn’t able to do it. Jason stopped me before I drowned the bastard.”

“Drowned?”

“Never mind.” He put food in front of me. “Eat up.”

I stared at him. Without thinking, I reached out and embraced him. I felt like he was feeling insecure about something and I felt like I needed to stop that insecurity. I wanted to assure him that I was okay.

His arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me closer.  “You’re okay. You’re okay.” His hands were trembling as they held me tightly.

I caressed his back. How can somebody like me have a person to care for me when I don’t deserve something like this? I feel so safe with him. “Yeah, I’m okay.” I whispered as if to assure him and myself too.

He held my face and looked at me. I saw the worry and pain in his eyes. I saw something more but I couldn’t point a finger on it.

I felt myself start to tremble. Tears started to form around my eyes. “I was so scared.” I whispered as the tears raced down my face. “You were the one I was calling… I didn’t know why but I called for you… I thought he was gonna… he was gonna…”

A pair of lips placed themselves on mine. The hands holding my face slid down to my waist and pulled me closer. I shivered.

“Nico… Nico…” Percy said my name like mantra. He held me in his arms like I was the most precious thing he’s ever had.

“I’m okay now. I’m safe. You won’t let him hurt me again. I won’t let him hurt me again.” I assured him and myself. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

I yelped when he lifted me off my feet and made me sit on the counter. He kissed me again. It was different from the kisses we shared before. The kiss he gave me was hot and demanding. I answered his demands. I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips travelled down my neck and ravished the exposed skin there.

“You’re really pale…” he whispered as he unbuttoned my shirt. He ravished every exposed skin. I knew that there will be marks on them.

I shifted to give him more access on my skin. I felt my body react to the kisses and bites that he was giving me.

Soon enough, my shirt was gone and he was already working on removing my shorts but he suddenly stopped which seemed to shock us both. I looked at him. His green eyes had turned a darker shade.

“Not here.” He said as if he had just realized we were in the kitchen.

Out of the blue, I started laughing. “Okay… not here. You’ll have to carry me to the room though.” I said as I tilted my head.

I heard him gulp. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up. He walked to the room with my legs wrapped around his hips and my arms around his neck. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let his scent fill me.

He slowly put me on the bed. “Heck, I hope you won’t regret this ‘coz I definitely won’t.” he said which made me laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He removed my shorts and tossed it across the room.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his head. His skin is tanned with contrast to mine which is pale. We both have dark hair. His eyes are green while mine are black.

His hot gazes were sucking me in and I let them. I opened to him. I welcomed him. I let him take me.

 

The next morning, we both woke up happily. This time, the kisses that we shared were not friendly or fatherly but passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how the readers might react so i cut off the sex part first.
> 
> for those who want me to put it through, just leave a comment.
> 
> for those who don't, please do the same.


	7. Percy: Finally, You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you in my mind.  
> The thought of you being taken away from me drives me crazy.  
> Forgive me, Nico, a ghra. Forgive me but I shall have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those who requested for the sex scene of Percy and Nico.
> 
> Warning: yaoi. don't want, skip this chapter

As usual, I went with Jason to our usual club. I let Nico go home alone.

“You really are screwed, aren’t you, Jackson?” Jason teased me as he gulped his shot of whiskey.

I rolled my eyes. “If you just used the time you currently use to tease me in making your moves on Valdez, then maybe you aren’t as sexually frustrated as you currently are.” I shot at him which made him flinch visibly.

“Shut up, Jackson.” He had another gulp of whiskey.

I chuckled. I struck the goal. I was having a pretty good time with Jason when I suddenly froze. “Did you hear that?” I asked Jason as I gripped his wrist.

Jason looked at me confusedly. “What?”

“Nico just called me.” I said seriously which made him laugh.

 “You are screwed alright.” But he stopped laughing when I froze again. “What?”

“Nico is in trouble. I don’t know why but I can feel that he’s in trouble.” I knew that I had gone pale suddenly because I felt light-headed.

 _“Percy!”_ Nico’s voice screamed in my mind.

I shot out of my sit like a bullet from a gun and ran towards home. Jason followed suit. A few meters from home and I saw Nico running away from Gabe. My mind went blank when I saw the huge man slam Nico down on the asphalt.

“Bastard!” I screamed as I slammed my fist on Gabe’s jaw. I grabbed his collar and continued ramming my fist on his face. I could feel my power pull from my gut. I’m a demigod after all. What use is my water power if I don’t use it to drown the bastard who had just hurt my Nico? _My Nico…_

Water from the gutter had started accumulating around us and one flick of my fingers I could drown Gabe Ugliano.

A hand gripped my shoulder. “Enough, Percy.” Jason’s voice was firm and serious. “You should bring Nico home.”

Upon hearing Nico’s name, my anger disappeared. I dropped Gabe as a child would a broken toy. I stood and went to Nico. His eyes were closed. His face was pale.

I knelt beside him and touched his face and hair before I carried him in my arms. I noticed that his clothes were wet too. It seems like I accidentally got him wet on my anger. I remove his wet clothes when we were finally home.

No fever. No bruise on the face but there are some on his gut. He had a bump on his head too—a product of him getting slammed on the asphalt.

He lay motionless even when I stripped him. His pale skin glinted under the lights of my room. Not just once did I stop myself from devouring him while he was defenseless.

 

He woke up with a start. I had to push him back down to stop his struggling.

“What? What? What?” he asked with his hands balled into fists. I could see fear and anger in his eyes. _How wonderful…_ his eyes were suddenly full of emotions.

“Stop. Stop fighting.” I said gently. I caressed his face to calm him and to calm myself. “Please calm down.”

He calmed down a bit. He took a deep breath and spoke. “What happened to Gabe?” he asked which irritated me. BIG TIME.

Why the heck would he ask about that bastard? The good-for-nothing jackass had hurt him and tried to get him away from me. “He’s gone now. No need to worry.” I replied coldly.

“What happened to him?” he asked again.

I didn’t answer his question. I didn’t want to. I left him alone and went to the kitchen to cook something for him and to cool my head down. I wouldn’t want to have a heated argument with a defenseless kid.

“What did you do?” he asked me.

How does he manage that? Walking as if he wasn’t there.

“I didn’t do anything.” I should have killed Gabe. I wanted to do it. I wanted to drown him. I wanted to twist his neck. “I wasn’t able to do it. Jason stopped me before I drowned the bastard.”

“Drown?”

“Never mind.” I put the food in front of him. “Eat up.”

He stared at me which made my heart bump a few times. Without a word, he embraced me. With just that, all the fear inside me disappeared. He’s okay. He’s alive. He may be hurt but he’s okay.

I wrapped my arms around his slim body and pulled him closer. “You’re okay.” I said as relief overcame me. “You’re okay.” Holy gods of Olympus! I want to hold him tight until I am sure that he’ll never leave my side. I was so afraid I’d lose him again.

 “Yeah, I’m okay.” He replied as he caressed my back. I feel so hypnotized by the movement of his small hands on my back. It felt so soothing.

I held his face and looked at the entirety of it. He’s really beautiful. I just love his face and I love him.

He started to tremble in my hands like a vulnerable vase ready to burst. Tears simmered around his dark eyes. “I was so scared.” He said so softly that I almost didn’t hear him. “You were the one I was calling… I didn’t know why but I called for you… I thought he was gonna… he was gonna…” he hiccupped several times while saying those words. I felt his pain and I couldn’t help myself. I kissed his pale lips.

My hands slid down his narrow waist and pulled him closer. I felt him shiver in my arms which made me stop.  “Nico… Nico…” I said his name like mantra. I held me in my arms.

“I’m okay now. I’m safe. You won’t let him hurt me again. I won’t let him hurt me again.” He said then smiled.

I smirked when he yelped as I lifted him off his feet and made him sit on the counter. I won’t let anything stop me now. I’ll devour him. I’ll make him mine.

I kissed him again. I did it fast and hard. I was demanding him to respond. He didn’t disappoint. He kissed back. He wrapped his short, pale arms around my neck and tilted his head to give me more access to his sweet, sweet mouth.

I let my lips slip down to his neck and ravished the exposed, pale skin there.

 “You’re really pale…” I whispered as I feasted on more skin. He tasted sweet and it’s driving me crazy. He’s like my aphrodisiac. He’s my drug.

I knew that his body was responding to everything that I was doing to him. I felt his hard-on poking my stomach.

I tossed his shirt over my head and landed somewhere across the kitchen. I was working on his shorts when I realized that we were still in the kitchen and I could hurt him if we continue it there so I stopped. It seemed that it shocked him. He looked at me.

 “Not here.” I said which made him laugh. I don’t even know why.

 “Okay… not here. You’ll have to carry me to the room though.” He said as he tilted his head like a cat.

I gulped at his cuteness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hoisted him up. I walked to the room with his pale legs around my hips and his arms around my neck. I could feel his hard-on against my navel. I stopped the groan from escaping my lips.

I put him in bed gently.  “Heck, I hope you won’t regret this ‘coz I definitely won’t.” I said which made him laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I worked on his shorts and tossed him across the room.

He helped me get rid of my clothes. Praise the good gods of Olympus.

We were both naked. He was blushing and panting. He was hard and so was I. Get the picture?

Well, I didn’t stop myself from devouring the meal in front of me. I started with his neck down to his pink and sensitive nipples which made him moan deliciously. Those moans turned to pants and gasps when I assaulted his pink buds with my tongue.

“Per…cy… AH!” he gasped when I bit his nipple and tugged it gently. “Nnnn…”

I licked the sensitive bud while my hand worked its magic on the other nipple. His moans and groans grew louder as I continued playing with his chest.

“N-not just… there…” he said as he tugged at my hair which made me smile.

“Your wish is my command, _a ghra._ ” I said as I moved south of his body. His body arched back as I engulfed his manhood.

“Ah!” his scream was barely stifled when he bit his lip. He fisted a rich amount of my hair and tugged.

I hissed at the sudden pain but I didn’t let it stop me from my demonstration on Nico’s body. He was under my mercy.

“P-Percy! C-coming!” he gasped as he spilled his seed in my mouth.

I let the creamy liquid flow down my throat as I gulped it down. I licked my lips as I watched him try to gather himself.

His face was redder than before. His breathing was more ragged than before. His knuckles were white from the force that he used in holding on to my hair. His body was shaking. “Sorry, Nico, but I won’t stop here.” I whispered in his right ear which made him shiver again. “I’ll take you again and again until there is nothing more in your mind but me.”

His right hand touched my neck and pulled me closer. “Then why not start now?” he asked.

I looked at him and I saw the challenge in his eyes. I smirked. “Then don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.”

I took a tube of lotion from the drawer beside my bed and poured it on his hole. He shivered with the cold feeling of the lotion on his ass. Oh, how I love seeing him vulnerable in my hands. It just makes me want to devour him more.

I slipped my middle finger inside him and his whole body twitched as he gasped.

“Does it hurt?” I asked without moving my finger which was already knuckle-deep inside him.

He shook his head. “Just a little uncomfortable.” He said as his hands fist over the bed covers beside him.

I tried moving my finger inside him. He moaned.

I slipped another finger and this time, I made thrusting motions. They went in and out.

His toes curled against the bed covers.

When I deemed that he was ready, I slipped another finger and twisted it inside him. He moaned more. I kept thrusting my fingers inside him. Every thrust was deeper than before.

“I… I want you… Percy!” he said as he tried to reach for me.

I pulled my fingers out and took his arms then wrapped them around my neck. “Hold on to me then.” I said as I slowly slipped my manhood inside him.

“A-ah!” he gasped. “T-too big… no… can’t…”

But I was already too drowned in my own desires to stop. I could feel his heat half way through my cock. “Sorry… I can’t stop.” I said as I slipped deeper into him.

His back arched as I buried myself inside him. He sat to the hilt as he tried to catch his breath. His fingers dug into my shoulders.

“Does it hurt?” I asked.

He didn’t answer. He just leaned his head on my shoulder.

I kissed his hair, his ear, his neck. Then I slipped my tongue in his mouth and tasted every bit of him. Soon enough, he was already on his back with me still inside him. I tried to move which earned me a beautiful moan from him. “Does it hurt?” I asked again and this time, he shook his head. “I’ll move then.”

I thrust into him once and repeated it. Each repetition was faster than before; deeper than before. Nico moaned against my shoulder as I rammed myself inside him. We panted and gasped for air as I made love to him.

His legs were wrapped around me. More. I can’t get enough of the heat that he was giving me. I’m going crazy. I rammed faster. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. The sounds of our labored breaths and moans can be heard.

“More… more… more…” I said as I took him again and again.

“P-Percy… ah… nnn…”

“Nico… Nico…”

I felt him tighten around me before he came on his stomach.

I removed his legs from being wrapped around my hips and pushed them back so I can go deeper.

“N-no!” Nico gasped as he back arched. His manhood was on attention again. He gripped the pillows beneath his head and tried to stifle his screams by biting on it.

I rammed deeper, harder. Our bodies were slick with sweat and cum but I didn’t care. I drove myself inside him until I hit a spot which made him scream in pleasure.

“There! Oh, gods, there!” he screamed.

I smirked and targeted the same spot and hit it again and again until Nico’s voice was hoarse from screaming and gasping. The next time he came, I followed a few thrusts after.

 

I woke up with him curled against me. I can’t believe I almost didn’t make him sleep. I kissed his forehead which made him stir.

“Good morning.” I said with a smile.

“Good morning.” He greeted with a hoarse voice.

I grinned. “I’m sorry for that.” I kissed his neck.

“Hmm…?”

“I was too sexually frustrated to stop.” I admitted.

He laughed as he straddled my hips. “Then, it’s time for payback.”

 

After that, we were both full-fledged lovers.


	8. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit I like him. He's the fire that keeps me going.
> 
> Leo Valdez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time sine I last updated. I'm sorry. I went to have a three-week vacation with my family and when I got back, school came full force on my face. I really apologize.

I admit. I have a thing for Leo Valdez. He’s like an addiction that has no cure for me. I can consider myself tough--I can face any monster or any god without fear--but when faced with him, I’m nothing. So I’m really scared of him. Like, seriously shit scared. And he's not even doing anything! Anyway, it all started when I first entered this Academy. He was this kid whose hands never stopped moving. One time, you’ll see him holding a screw driver (that’s forbidden in school) and something else then the next, you’ll see him profusely twisting a Rubik’s cube. His dark, curly hair is something you’ll never miss. It stuck out everywhere as if he'd never combed it before (But I gotta admit, it looks real damn good on him).

(Insert sigh here... Lol) I'm no good with romance stuff. After Hazel, I don't know what's right and wrong in romance. Dam romance!

I was thinking about romance one day. I couldn't think of anything about it. I scratched my head irritably.

"Is there any problem, Mr. Grace?" Valdez's voice from behind me gave me a jolt.

"What?" I looked at him. "Uh, no. I was just... uhm... thinking about... (you)... something." Today, his hands are toying with a small metallic ball.

"Oh, okay. I should get going then." he sent me a grin that made my heart flutter. (Yuck! What, am I a grade schooler?!"

"Wait! Wait." I repeated a little gentlier. Gosh! I sounded so desperate just now, didn't I? "You don't have class yet, right? Will I be troubling you if I asked you to join me?"

He looked surprised at first then grinned at me brightly. "Of course not, sir." He sat across from me and continued fiddling over the metallic ball.

"What's that?" I asked with genuine interest. "Just something I've been working on. It can be everything I want it to be but sadly, it's still not working the way I want it to." he answered as he flipped one side of the ball (it opened), fiddled with the wires inside and replaced the cover.

"You really like these stuffs, huh?" I asked. Being a Jupiter kid, I know the feeling of being all jittery and such. I'm aware that he is a demigod just like me. I've been working some nights for the past year because of him after all. I've been protecting him from the monsters that have been targeting demigods.

Demigods have this GPS-like aura around them which makes monsters target them so only a few demigods are able to live more than 20 years. And I'm one of them.

"Yeah. I think it runs in the blood since my mom is into these stuffs too. My dad? I don't know him though." he said it without failing to keep his grin intact.

"I know how you feel, kid. I didn't meet my dad until I was 16!" I shared him a part of me which I usually don't. He laughed.

"I can't imagine that we actually have something in common, Mr. Grace."

I smiled at him. His hands still kept toying with the metallic ball but his gaze would sometimes land on my face and his eyes would light brighter than usual.

 

"Do you really have to look so happy when you're with me?" I asked Jackson who's been grinning since this morning. I know he's scored from Nico but can't he be a little sensitive about my feelings? He's getting laid and I'm here, stuck with my feelings for Valdez!

"Grace, don't be bitter, okay? Sooner or later, Valdez will be yours." he said that with an annoying laugh which made my eyebrows twitch in annoyance. I can't believe that this jerk is my best friend.

Putting his jerk-ness aside, Jackson was the one who was there when I got my heart broken. He was the one who laid his shoulders for me while I cried. (I know it's embarrassing but what could I do? I was heart broken!)

"Shut up, Jackson." I drank the contents of my glass and stood to leave. "I gotta go."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. You should too. Your little man must be waiting for you at home."

He grinned at me. "Yeah, I should get going too then." he left bills of money on the bar and left with me.

I watched Jackson walk away from me. I remember those times when we fought together against monsters when we had quests, when we fought against each other coz we were both used to being the leader (I was from Camp Jupiter and he was from Camp Half-Blood) so when we got together in a group, we didn't know who of us is the real leader. Those memories made me feel nostalgic.

Jackson first fell in love with Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter. She was the one who captured Percy's heart to the point that he readily jumped into Tartarus for her but she threw all those away and ran away with somebody else. She broke his innocent heart. She made his usually bright-with-happiness green eyes turn to sorrow-veiled ones.

I shook my head at the memory and was about to turn around and go home when Annabeth came to me. What the--

"Hi, Jason." the gray-eyed woman smiled reluctantly at me. "How are you?"

I looked at the direction Percy just took before looking back at her. "I'm good, Annabeth. How about you?" I didn't even try to hide the contempt in my voice.

"I'm doing well." She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Uhm... How's--how's Percy?"

I smiled then. "He's doing good with his new lover."

Her reaction was priceless! She looked as if she was slapped and heck! Did it make my day! I've always wanted to hurt her the way she'd hurt Percy. I've always wanted to avenge Percy from this evil woman who claimed to be WISE when she was stupid enough to throw a very able man aside for a man whose not even worth a damn thing!

"H-he's got a l-lover now?" her voice hitched when she spoke.

"Yeah. And they're happily living together so if you don't want Percy to hate you more, I'd leave them alone, Annabeth. This is no time for you to be showing up." I said before leaving her alone. How dare she to come back when Percy's finally gotten over her? Three years that she didn't show her face and here she is, looking so hurt as if she's the one who's been crying herself to sleep for almost a month! As if she'd been the one who woke up in the middle of the night screaming his name. As if she'd been the one who almost got herself killed while fighting a cyclops because she was too distracted!

How do I know Percy felt those things? Simple. I was with him the whole damn way. I was with him when he cried himself to sleep. I was with him when he woke in the middle of the night screaming Annabeth's name. I was with him when the cyclops almost smashed his damn head because he was too damn distracted by his own damn feelings.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Percy's number.

"Hey, Grace. Missed me already? You sweet chum!" his voice was so jolly that it was hard for me to tell him what just happened.

"I saw Annabeth just now." I couldn't find any way to soften the blow so the best way to do it is to slap him hard now. I know that I had just dropped a bomb worse than the bombs dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. His silence proved it. "I told her that you already have a lover and to leave you alone." I said. I still walked calmly.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate this." he said finally.

"No need to, man. You helped me when I was at my lowest too."

"Yeah. But thanks anyway, Jason."

"No prob, Percy."

"Hey, can I ask you a favor? Just a small one."

"Sure." I prepared my ear to listen to any of his favors.

"If you ever get a chance to see Aphrodite, please chip her pretty nails for me." and he ended the call.

"Wha--" I stared at my phone before putting it in my pocket with a laugh. Chip Aphrodite's nails? That would be a sight to look forward to.


	9. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Percy's wife.
> 
> I bring fear to the beautiful, dark eyed teenager living with him.
> 
> I intend to take Percy back to me and my daughter, Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it took a long time for me to update this. I had too much going on in real life. I really wish I can just living in the virtual world. Real life S****.

                I didn’t expect him to forgive me after what I have done three years ago but I still hoped that he still loved me after all that happened. I was stupid to think that. I cheated on him and now I’m getting what I deserve.

                I now have a kid which his father left to me after he found out I was pregnant. I am now broke. The only thing that I have now is my baby, Zoe. She’s in the day care right now. Probably asleep or playing with her favored mythomagic cards.

                I nervously walked towards Percy’s apartment. After all these years, he still lived there. Typical Percy. Never changing. Just constant.

                I knocked. Seriously, what am I doing here?

                The door was opened by a dark-eyed teenager. He looked at me from top to toe without making me feel insulted.

                He’s beautiful. Breathtakingly so. I bet he could get any girl he wants in and out of school. Why is he living with Percy?

                “Percy! You have a visitor!” he called back. Wow… first name basis with Teacher Perseus Jackson?

My eyebrows rose at that.

                “Who is it?” Percy asked from somewhere in the apartment.

                The boy looked at me and asked, “Who are you?”

                “Annabeth Chase-Jackson.” I said. I purposely used my married name. For some reason, I had the feeling that I have to use my married name when I’m around the dark-eyed kid.

                The boy was obviously shocked. His pale skin became even paler at the moment that I was afraid he’ll collapse.

                “Nico, who is it?” Percy asked. He sounded nearer now.

                I saw how he wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulder and opened the door wider. His green eyes that were full of laughter morphed into cold ones. They widened at the sight of me. “What are you doing here?”

                I flinched. He sounded so cold. So distant. “I just wanna talk to you.” I said.

                “Nico, please go to the room for now.” Percy said.

                The boy didn’t make a move at all. He just kept staring at me with horror in his eyes as if he saw Medusa instead of me.

                “Nico, please.” Percy repeated.

                Nico turned and walked inside and I heard a loud slam of a door.

                Percy sighed. “Make it fast.” He said as he opened the door wider and let me in.

                I didn’t know where to start. He didn’t even invite me to sit. He just sat on the couch like a king. “What do you want?” he asked.

                “I wanna get back together.” I said out of nowhere.

                His laughter was loud and cold and insulting. “Get back together? After what you did? No fucking way, Annabeth.” He replied with a smirk.

                “Our daughter needs a father.” I said. What am I doing? What am I saying? He’s not Zoe's father! “She’s two and a half years old now and she’s got your hair color and—”

                “Shut up.” He said coldly. His gaze bore holes in me. “Daughter? What are you talking about?”

                I gulped. I can’t just give Zoe to him. She’s my daughter. She’s mine… but if I don’t hand her to him, she might starve to death. “Zoe Chase-Jackson. She’s our daughter. She needs a father.” I didn’t realize how desperate I’ve become these past three years.

                Percy shook his head as if in disbelief. I saw how he bit his lip in thought. Deep, deep thought. “How can I be sure she’s mine?” he asked. His palms pushed together in front of his face, a sign that he’s thinking.

                I don’t have an answer at all. She’s not his. I opened my mouth but my voice was stuck in my throat. Tears ran down my face. What am I doing? Why am I so desperate?

                He looked at me and I knew he saw the truth. He pursed his lips. “What do you need, Annabeth?” he asked a bit warmly now. “Sit down.”

                I sat and I sobbed. I sobbed for a long time.

                He stood up and went to the room. I heard him and the boy murmuring. I heard the gentleness in Percy’s voice and the unmistakable nerves in Nico’s. I felt jealous. Is he the lover Jason was talking about?

                When Percy came out, Nico was with him. Nico sat on the sofa across me while Percy went to the kitchen. I heard how he moved in the kitchen. I pursed my lips. No. I was wrong again. He has changed. He has learned how to use the kitchen.

                I looked up at Nico who still had fear in his eyes. Why is he afraid of me? Did I do something for him to fear me? A thought entered my head. Yes, he fears me. He thinks I’ll steal Percy. Which is sort of true at this moment.


	10. NICO: FEAR OF HER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it's been a long, long while since i last posted and i'm sorry for that. I forgot about this beautiful story and I shall do my best to update it as often as i can.

She's stunning. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, slim body. What do I have against her? I know that she's Percy's wife--not yet ex since they were never divorced--even before Percy explained to me when we were in our room. As I sit across from her, I could see the tears that were running down her pretty face. What did she want from Percy anyway?  
I knew that I've become paler than usual due to the fear that held my heart and squeezed the breath out of me but after a few minutes, I regained my composure. I looked at her objectively. Indeed, she's beautiful and she looks intelligent but she also looks desperate.  
Percy served coffee for both of them and milk for me. He handed me my milk before handing the second mug of coffee to her. He sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Tell us what it is you need, Annabeth." he said quietly.  
She sipped her coffee slowly, as if to gather her wits. "Z-Zoe... that's... that's my baby... She's already 2 and a half... she needs a lot to live... her milk, food... clothing and a lot more... with my current wage, i won't be able to give them all to her. I don't want to lose her but..." I saw her gulp. "But if I... I'd really be thankful if you took her for a few months. Just until I save enough money to..." Her sob was broken and I could feel her heart break.  
"We can't take her." I answered. I knew I sounded cold and selfish but I didn't care. Percy's and Annabeth's eyes were on me, waiting for an explanation. An explanation that I was bound to give anyway. "If I understand it right from his explanation and your history with Percy, the baby isn't his. Don't you think it's too selfish of you to just push your child--a child of your other man, if I might say--to your husband who you left for this other man? You were gone for more than three years and come back just to make Percy responsible for a child that he didn't bear. You had he best man in your hands but you let him go. That's your loss. And my gain. It's his decision if he wants to take the baby but if he's going to ask for my opinion on this, I'd say 'no.'"  
Percy was looking at me like I had just grown another head but I didn't make a move aside from sipping on my milk. If he really did want to take the baby, that was his decision. I'd just have to deal with it too. He cleared his throat and looked at Annabeth. "Well... the boss says 'no', Annabeth. I'm sorry, we can't take Zoe."  
Annabeth looked like the heavens just fell on her shoulders and I could feel guilt squeeze my heart. I looked at Percy and was about to open my mouth when he continued speaking.  
"We can look out for her during the weekends though. That way, you can work freely. And if we have free times, we could also have her here." Percy said while looking at me sideways. A smile tugged itself on my lips. There's no wonder why I fell in love for this guy. "I don't think there's a problem with that, right, Neeks?"  
"No. No problem at all. We can take care of her while you're working but a child still needs her mother, you know." I simply shrugged and grinned at her. “I’d really love to take care of a baby.”  
Percy smiled at me and rubbed my waist as he leaned his head on my shoulder.  
Annabeth wiped her tears and smiled at me. “Thank you, Percy and Nico.” She sipped her coffee with her hand trembling slightly. She looked at me and I couldn’t read the emotions in them. Her eyes looked wise and knowing but there was something in her eyes that I couldn’t fathom.  
I looked at Percy and he didn’t seem to notice anything wrong with Annabeth. I smiled at him and played with his hair.  
After two hours, Annabeth left.  
“Are you really okay with this, Nico?” Percy asked me as he cleaned out the used mugs and glass. He looked at me with those green, green eyes of his.   
“Of course I am, silly.” I answered. “I’m not that selfish, you know.”  
He ruffled my hair before he kissed my forehead. “I never thought of you as selfish, Neeks.” He cupped my chin and tilted my face up. Slowly, his lips covered mine gently and warmly.   
I knew then that no one could ever take him away from me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. “I love you.” I whispered.  
“I love you too,” he whispered back.


End file.
